Baila para mi
by sinyerel
Summary: [Oneshot Yaoi  Seth x Jono] Una ceremonia más en honor al Gran Faraón que yo, Sumo Sacerdote de Osiris he tenido que organizar para su disfrute. Una ceremonia más, donde otros ojos se posan con lujuria...en mi más preciada posesión...


Disclaimer: Yugi-oh no me pertenece (sino pueden estar seguros de que ocurrirían algo más que duelos entre ciertos personajes...). Yo me limito a escribir sin animo de lucro, no gano nada con ello, solo divertirme un poco creando ciertas situaciones...

Advertencia: este fic es YAOI, es más, es NC-17, lo que quiere decir que tiene LEMON (relaciones sexuales EXPLÍCITAS entre dos hombres). Aclarado esto, espero que luego nadie me venga con quejas pues queda bien claro lo que contiene este fic, así que si no te gusta, ya sabes...NO leas.

BAILA PARA MÍ.

_**Hoy quiero verte danzar, con el compás de mi aliento.  
Hoy quiero verte danzar, sin censurar un movimiento.**_

_**Que quiero verte danzar, desnudo sobre mi vientre.  
Hoy quiero verte danzar, y ya no quiero ser prudente. **_

_**Hoy quiero verte danzar, y no parar, y no parar de hacer ruido.  
Y no parar, y no parar de bailar. Hoy quiero verte danzar,  
y despertar, y despertarme contigo, y no parar, y no parar de bailar. **_

_Quiero verte danzar - Flores raras._

_&&&&&&_

Esencias de canela y sándalo inundan la sala confundiendo los sentidos, mientras bandejas de comida y vino pasean por entre los numerosos cojines ofreciendo deliciosos manjares a sus ocupantes y una suave brisa mece los adornos de seda, gasa y tul que desde esta mañana decoran la sala con tonos azules, morados y rosas.

Una ceremonia más en honor al Gran Faraón que yo, Sumo sacerdote de Osiris he tenido que organizar para su disfrute. Una orgía, donde el vino y los sirvientes pasan de unas manos a otras sin dueño y sin fin. Una ceremonia más, donde otros ojos se posan con lujuria...en mi más preciada posesión…

El sonido del tambor comienza a sonar apagando las risas y susurros que inundan la sala. Seguidamente, las notas de un laúd se unen al tambor creando una rítmica y sugerente melodía que recorre la sala indicándonos que el espectáculo principal va a comenzar.

Y ahí estás tu, envuelto en seda y oro, resplandeciente, moviendo tu cuerpo de forma sensual al ritmo que marca el tambor… tus caderas se funden con la melodía, tus brazos, cual serpientes, se deslizan lentamente por tu cuerpo creando un imaginario camino que todos seguimos sin perdernos detalle. Giras y das vueltas sobre el pequeño escenario, revolviendo tu cabello rubio y provocando un tenue pero insinuante sonido cuando la seda acaricia la suave piel de tus piernas, unas largas y atractivas piernas que enseñas cada vez que doblas tu cuerpo hacia atrás, haciendo que la pequeña y larga tira de seda que cuelga de tu cintura, no solo se abra a los lados haciendo que nuestra imaginación se haga realidad, sino que la fina seda se amolda perfectamente a tu sexo, provocando que varios pasen su lengua con deseo sobre sus labios entreabiertos.

Solo tú eres capaz de hacerlo, solo tú puedes hacer que todos sin excepción fijen su mirada en ti y se olviden de todo lo demás. Y tú lo sabes, sabes lo que tus movimientos provocan en aquellos que te miran…tienes ese poder sobre ellos, tienes ese poder sobre mí, sí, porque todos y cada uno de tus movimientos están dirigidos a mí, tu mirada baja y sumisa se levanta furtivamente solo para fijarse en mí, tu dueño, el único capaz de hacer realidad los sueños que tus bailes provocan en todos los que insolentes, se atreven a posar su mirada en ti. Me haces desear arrancarles los ojos cachorro, como castigo por desear algo que es mió, solo mío…

Y aunque es algo que estaría gustoso de realizar, dejar que otros te miren es un precio que debo pagar si no quiero que más tarde formes parte de la orgía como el resto de sirvientes, algo que jamás permitiría, así tuviera que matar con mis propias manos a todos ellos.

El ritmo acelera y tu cuerpo le sigue con movimientos imposibles que prometen olvido y frenesí, hasta que el sonido del laúd termina y tus caderas solo se mueven recreando el sonido del tambor que cada vez se va haciendo más débil hasta desaparecer por completo, dejando que sea tan solo el sonido de la seda rozando tu piel y el suave tintineo de los adornos que decoran tu cuerpo los que lleguen hasta nuestros oídos.

Al terminar, pequeñas gotas de sudor decoran tu hermosa y fina piel, haciéndote todavía más deseable. Apenas puedo aguantar la tentación de levantarme y hacerte mío allí mismo.

Te inclinas mostrando tus respetos al faraón y justo antes de levantarte por completo tu mirada busca la mía donde se queda posada tan solo un instante para luego volver a bajarla con un delicioso color rojo adornando tus mejillas. Solo tú eres capaz de provocar tal excitación en mí y luego mirarme avergonzado de lo que has hecho… empiezo a pensar que lo haces a propósito sabiendo lo mucho que me gusta besar tus mejillas cuando están teñidas de un perfecto tono carmesí. Adorable…eres demasiado hermoso y adorable, una maravilla digna de ser un Dios.

Te vas y mis uñas se clavan sobre el cómodo cojín en el que me encuentro, en un intento fallido de no escuchar los comentarios de aquellos que sin saberlo, blasfeman contra ti, contra el más bello de los hijos de Ra sobre la tierra. Cómo me gustaría arrancarles la lengua cachorro…

Pero el espectáculo ha acabado, y bandejas repletas de comida y vino pasean de nuevo complaciendo a unos y a otros por igual en su insaciable gula. Los murmullos van aumentando su volumen a medida que las copas de vino disminuyen de las bandejas y se hace presente en el aire el olor de los cuerpos que buscan calmar su deseo. Ya ha comenzado.

Me levanto sin que nadie note mi ausencia y me dirijo en tu busca. Al igual que ellos, mi cuerpo también necesita calmar su deseo, aunque es un deseo imposible de saciar por muchas veces que te tenga entre mis brazos.

Recorro los desérticos y silenciosos pasillos entrando de vez en cuando en alguna sala, anhelando encontrarte en alguna de ellas. Pero no estás en ninguna, así que ya solo me queda un sitio en el que poder encontrarte y hacia allí se dirigen mis cada vez más apremiantes pasos.

Cruzo el patio de columnas y las imágenes y estatuas de Osiris me dan la bienvenida. Mi mirada se centra en una luz titilante enfrente del altar. No hay duda, eres tú, todavía llevas puestos los adornos del baile, lo que indica que nada más acabar es aquí hacia donde tus pasos se han dirigido…¿crees que las ofrendas y oraciones que haces a Osiris harán que perdone nuestro pecado?

Dejo que el eco de mis pasos te avisen de mi llegada, pero tú no te giras, continuas con tus oraciones inútiles. Por fin te doy alcance y mis brazos rodean completamente tu cintura mientras mi lengua toma posesión de tu cuello. Interrumpes tus oraciones y pegas aún más tu cuerpo contra el mío, dejando que un débil gemido se escape de tu garganta.

- Aquí no… -dices separando un poco tu cuerpo, pero mis brazos lo vuelven a juntar contra el mío.

- ¿Por qué..? -susurran mis labios sobre la embriagante piel de tu cuello.

- Osiris…

- ¿Qué me importa Osiris? -digo comenzando a acariciar tu cuerpo haciéndolo temblar bajo el mío.

- ¡Seth! -dices dándote la vuelta y mirándome con una sonrisa traviesa curvando tus labios.- Te recuerdo que todavía eres el Sumo sacerdote de Osiris. -me besas en los labios y consigues escaparte de mis brazos.

- ¡Vuelve aquí! -exclamo entre molesto y sorprendido viendo como te alejas hasta abrir una pared. Un soplo de aire frío recorre el templo.

- Vamos… -me susurras ofreciéndome tu mano.

¿Qué es lo que tramas¿a dónde me llevas?, son las preguntas que aparecen en mi cabeza, pero la verdad es que no me importa, llévame a donde quieras, haz conmigo lo que desees, pero con una sola condición: que tu estés a mi lado.

Te paras de repente y buscas algo en la pared hasta que esta se abre. Ya se donde nos encontramos. Algún día te pediré que me enseñes todos los pasadizos de palacio.

Cruzamos el pasillo y te introduces en mis aposentos. Una vez dentro te separas de mi mano y apagas la antorcha dejando que sea la débil luz proveniente del fuego la única que ilumine la habitación.

Te acercas con pasos felinos y cuando me alcanzas rodeas mi cuello con tus brazos. Tus labios rozan suavemente los míos, apartándose después, jugando. Quiero besarte, pero cada vez que mis labios rozan los tuyos los apartas, al parecer, hoy quieres que juguemos… Te atraigo fuertemente hacia mí rodeando con una mano tu cintura y con la otra cojo tu nuca y obligo a tus labios a fundirse en un asfixiante beso con los míos. Nuestras lenguas comienzan una dura batalla para ver quien es el primero que toma posesión de la boca del otro… es inútil que luches mi luz, sabes que siempre termino ganando yo… pero una mano acaricia por sorpresa mi reciente erección provocando un suave gemido de sorpresa y un segundo de distracción que aprovechas para proclamarte vencedor.

No puede ser…he perdido, y es tu lengua la que recorre con ansiedad y deseo mi boca. Me gusta, no, me encanta, tu lengua se pierde tímidamente provocándome oleadas de placer, pero no puedo permitirlo, yo siempre salgo vencedor, así que retiro mis labios derrotados de los tuyos y me lanzo sin miramientos a devorar tu esbelto cuello. Tu risa se mezcla con los pequeños gemidos que mis dientes provocan en tu cuello.

- ¿Te ha gustado el baile de hoy? -me preguntas abrazándome fuertemente y entregándote completamente a mis caricias.

- No soporto… Odio que otros te miren -digo mientras te recuesto en la cama.

- Pero yo solo bailo para ti Seth… -dices levantando mi cabeza y fijando tu mirada sincera en la mía.

- Lo sé, pero no puedo evitar desear arrancarles los ojos a todos los que posan su mirada en ti, Jono, mi luz…mi vida… - respondo besando tus párpados, tus mejillas…

- Yo solo necesito tus ojos… -susurras junto a mis labios.- …los demás, no importan.

Nuestros labios vuelven a juntarse, sedientos, como si fuéramos a morirnos de sed y el agua solo estuviera en los labios del otro.

Mis manos empiezan a perderse entre tu piel, despojándote de los adornos que cubren tu cuerpo y que ahora lo único que hacen es interponerse entre mis dedos y tu piel. Abandono tu boca y bajo hasta tu cuello, no sin antes morder suavemente el lóbulo de tu oreja. Pequeños mordiscos enrojecen la piel de tus hombros, clavícula, pecho, abdomen… una y otra vez mi boca es la causante de tus suaves gemidos y de que tus manos inquietas empiecen a recorrer cada vez más atrevidamente mi piel, presionando tus dedos contra mis hombros en señal de placer infinito.

Cuando me aseguro de que no he dejado ni un milímetro de tu piel sin besar, desciendo lentamente hasta llegar allí donde la seda deja ver lo mucho que te gustan mis besos. Una débil sonrisa curva mis labios y no puedo resistirme a besar tu erección sobre la seda que la cubre para a continuación rozarla con mis dientes. Tu espalda se arquea de placer y mi sonrisa no hace más que agrandarse. Pero ya no aguanto más, de un tirón te quito la última prenda y mis ojos por fin pueden contemplar con lujuria infinita la desnudez de tu cuerpo temblando de deseo bajo el mío. Tus ojos entreabiertos parecen suplicarme que calme de una vez ese deseo del cual yo soy el responsable.

No puedo resistirme a posar una vez más mis labios sobre tus sonrojadas mejillas, provocándome eterno placer el cálido aliento que entrecortado, sale de tus labios para acabar en mi cuello.

Mi mano es la primera en rozar tu erección, pero enseguida es mi lengua la que la recorre de arriba abajo, provocando que tus dedos agarren fuertemente las sábanas. Siento como va creciendo cada vez más entre mis manos y cuando tus gemidos empiezan a ser algo más que meros suspiros, es mi boca la que toma posesión de tu miembro. Comienzo con un ritmo lento y suave que va aumentando al compás de tus gemidos. Tus manos sueltan las sábanas y se clavan fuertemente sobre mis hombros.

- ¡Ah! Seth…umm… -tus caderas han empezado a moverse. Una mano se posa sobre mi cabello e intenta detenerme.- ..si..si continuas…nnm..así…

Ya se lo que pasará si continuo así, claro que lo sé cachorro… Aumento aún más el ritmo ignorando los dedos que se cierran fuertemente sobre mi pelo intentando que pare.

- ¡Para!...ya no aguanto…mmmmah!...más…voy a…¡para! -gimes arqueando tu espalda.

- No. -es lo único que respondo abandonando tan solo un instante tu erección. Siento las compulsiones que recorren tu cuerpo justo antes de que te corras y recibo con éxtasis el fruto de tu placer dentro de mi boca. Delicioso…simplemente delicioso…

- ¿Eres consciente de lo bien que sabes? -pregunto fijando mi mirada en la tuya. Pero tu solo me miras enfadado.

- ¿Por qué lo has hecho? -me reprochas sin sonar tan enfadado como quisieras. Ya sé que no te gusta terminar antes que yo, pero hoy me moría de ganas por probarte…

- Porque lo quiero todo de ti… -susurro mientras me acerco hasta tus labios para besarlos. Sin embargo, tu mano tapa mi boca de repente y me empujas hacia atrás hasta que caigo boca arriba sobre la cama.

Tu pierna pasa rápidamente sobre mi cadera y tus manos sujetan las mías sobre mi cabeza. Mis ojos abiertos por la sorpresa se abren aún más cuando tus labios se juntan salvajemente con los míos provocando que un gran escalofrío recorra todo mi cuerpo. Intento retirar mis manos sujetas por las tuyas, pero lo único que consigo es que aprietes más el agarre. Tus labios abandonan los míos y se entierran en mi cuello, lamiendo, besando y mordiendo todo lo que encuentran a su paso, dejando un rastro de saliva por allí donde se posan.

¿Qué te ocurre Jono¿tan mal te ha sentado lo que te hice¿por eso estás haciendo esto?...ya que si es así…creo que tendré que hacerlo más veces…porque adoro tus labios, adoro tus manos, las cosquillas que me provoca el roce de tu pelo, tu cadera moviéndose sobre la mía, tu mirada desafiante...si, esa mirada que se encuentra ahora fija en la mía.

Una sonrisa aparece en tu rostro y las llamas rojas del fuego bailan sobre tus orbes color miel. Alzas tu cuerpo y levantas un poco tus caderas. Mi mirada expectante hacia lo que vas a hacer se abre con sorpresa al sentir como tu mano coge mi erección hasta colocarla justo en tu entrada, haciendo presión.

- ¿..Qué…? -es lo único que sale de mi boca abierta por la sorpresa.- Para, Jono, no estás preparado todav…

- ¡Cállate! -exclamas mientras tu cadera comienza a bajar lentamente envolviéndome en un placer indescriptible. Has echado tu cabeza hacia atrás, y de tu boca abierta se escapan pequeños quejidos de dolor.

- No…¡ah!, te lastimarás… -digo mientras te cojo de las caderas intentando que te detengas.

Pero tu solo posas tus manos sobre las mías, buscas mi mirada y dejas caer todo tu peso sobre mí soltando un grito de dolor y placer y dejándote caer sobre mi pecho. Mis dedos se clavan fuertemente sobre tus caderas, mientras intento calmar el espasmo de placer que recorre mi cuerpo en este momento. Tan estrecho…eres tan estrecho, tu calor me envuelve tan agradablemente que creo poder venirme ahora mismo.

Tu aliento entrecortado golpea sobre mi pecho deliciosamente. Mis manos abandonan tus caderas y suben suavemente sobre tu espalda, proporcionándote calor, preguntándote en silencio el porqué de todo esto. Y tu respuesta no se hace esperar demasiado, pues vuelves a elevarte y comienzas a mover poco a poco tus caderas.

Mi indomable cachorro, mi fiero y orgulloso cachorro, las llamas del fuego danzan seductoramente al ritmo de tus caderas, lamiendo las gotas de sudor que decoran tu cuerpo cual si fueran perlas…

- Baila Jono…baila para mí… -te ruego fascinado por tu belleza.

- Seth… -gimes echando la cabeza hacia atrás y aumentando el ritmo.

Mis manos se posan sobre tu abdomen y ascienden rápidamente hasta tu cuello, sintiendo el recorrido que hacen tus gemidos hasta salir por esos deliciosos labios entreabiertos que me tienen hechizado, tu ritmo se va haciendo cada vez más rápido y profundo, provocándome un placer sin igual. Me fascinas cachorro, tu estrechez, tus movimientos, tus gemidos…ya no aguanto más. Cojo fuertemente tus caderas, elevando las mías al compás de las tuyas, intentando llegar aún más dentro de ti. Tu espalda se arquea de forma imposible, tus manos se posan con fuerza sobre mis hombros…

- Seth…¡aah!...Seth…te amo… -intento no cerrar los ojos por el placer que estoy sintiendo, no quiero perderme ni un segundo del magnífico espectáculo que me estás ofreciendo.

- Jono… -es lo último que pronuncian mis labios antes de esparcir mi semilla en tu interior tras una profunda y última embestida.

Te dejas caer sobre mi pecho de nuevo, manteniendo aún mi miembro palpitante dentro de tu cuerpo. Mis manos se pierden en la piel de tu espalda mientras voy ascendiendo hasta llegar a tu cabello. Elevo tu cara y unas mejillas sonrojadas me dan la bienvenida. Son tus ojos entrecerrados que me miran sonrientes y desafiantes, tu cabello revuelto pegado a tu piel debido al sudor, tus labios entreabiertos tratando de normalizar tu respiración, tu cuerpo tembloroso bañado en deliciosas y finas gotas de sudor, los que me proclaman el hombre más afortunado del mundo. Son muchos los que venderían su propia alma a Anubis por tenerte temblando entre sus brazos, aunque solo fuera un instante, como lo estás ahora entre los míos.

Beso tiernamente tus párpados, tus mejillas, tu nariz, y por fin, tus labios, un manjar que debería estar prohibido debido a su adicción, pero que estoy feliz de que no sea así.

- O sacas mi miembro de tu cuerpo…. -digo separando mis labios de los tuyos y dirigiéndome a tu oído.- …o creo que no saldrá de ahí hasta dentro de un rato… -termino de susurrarte moviendo seductoramente mis caderas.

- ¿Y quien ha dicho que yo quiera que salga? -dices tentadoramente mientras tu lengua recorre la comisura de mis labios.

Alzo mi boca con la intención de atrapar tu lengua juguetona, pero fallo en el intento cuando te alzas de repente y con un gemido dejas a mi miembro sin la calidez de tu cuerpo. Un gruñido de insatisfacción sale de mi garganta y se mezcla con la risa procedente de la tuya mientras te acurrucas contra mi cuerpo. ¿Me vas a dejar así después de provocarme como lo has hecho?

- Ne, ne¿tengo que decirte que tengo frío para que me abraces? -dices con ojos divertidos.

-Mira como me has dejado -digo señalando mi media erección rogando por atención. Pero tu solo me miras ingenuamente señalándote con el dedo.

- Pero fuiste tú el que me dijo que sacar… -mis labios impiden que termines de hablar.

- No creas que esto quedará así. -digo abrazándote por fin y pegándome más a tu cuerpo. Puedo imaginar la sonrisa que adorna tus labios en este momento.

Pasas tu brazo por mi cintura y tu dedo comienza a dibujar símbolos abstractos en mi espalda. Tu respiración ahora calmada acaricia suavemente mi cuello y una paz infinita se adueña por unos minutos de la habitación. Creo que podría estar abrazado a ti por toda la eternidad.

- Seth…. -susurras de repente. Yo tan solo pronuncio un "humm" sin dejar de acariciar tus cabellos.

- ¿Alguna vez te has arrepentido? -preguntas con miedo en la voz.

Yo solo cierro los ojos. Sé a lo que te refieres. Los Sumos sacerdotes de Osiris solo deben entregar su cuerpo a servir a su Dios, algo que casi ninguno hace. Pero una unión entre un Sumo sacerdote y un simple esclavo está prohibida, y todos aquellos que osen enfrentarse a la prohibición serán malditos para siempre a los ojos de Osiris.

- Nunca. -respondo con voz clara y sincera. Tú te acurrucas aún más entre mis brazos, buscando seguridad.

- Pero…Osiris… -susurras de nuevo. Levanto tu cabeza y busco tu mirada.

- Si Osiris se atreve a hacerte daño… -digo mirándote a los ojos.- Si se atreve a separarnos…yo mismo me encargaré de acabar con él, le destruiré si osa tocarte como si de basura se tratara. -y mi voz suena serena y amenazante- Porque desde el primer momento en que mis ojos se posaron en ti, dejé de ser el Sumo sacerdote de Osiris para adorarte solamente a ti.

- Te amo. -es lo único que pronuncian tus labios antes de juntarlos apasionadamente con los míos.

Mi lengua entra ávida en tu boca, pero esta vez dejo que sea la tuya la que gane la batalla y entre a degustar cada rincón de la mía. Mis brazos rodean tu cintura posesivamente y tus dedos se entierran en mis cabellos intentando llegar así hasta lo más profundo de mí. Respirar comienza a ser difícil, pero a ninguno de los dos parece importarle. Separo un instante mi boca de la tuya y giro mi cuerpo hasta situarme encima de ti, volviéndote a besar.

Y desde ese momento, nuestros labios no se volvieron a separar en mucho tiempo, a excepción de una sola vez, cuando mis labios suplicaron en su oído:

- Baila para mí…Jono….

**&&&&&&&&&& FIN &&&&&&&&&&  
**

Breve (y digo breve) introducción a la mitología egipcia para aquellas/os que lo necesiten

_Osiris:_ uno de los dioses más importantes de Egipto, responsable de juzgar a los muertos.

_Ra:_ era el símbolo de la luz solar, dador de vida. Hacia 2400 adC se había convertido ya en el dios oficial de los faraones, que se consideraban sus hijos, e incluso sus reencarnaciones.

_Anubis:_ dios egipcio de el inframundo. Era el encargado de vigilar, junto a Horus, la balanza en la que se pesaban los corazones de los difuntos durante el Juicio de Osiris.

Aunque Ra fue más importante que Osiris, he querido que Seto fuera el sacerdote de Osiris mientras que Yami, como Faraón, siga siendo identificado como hijo de Ra.

Y como curiosidad, Seth, el nombre egipcio que se le da a Seto en la serie, es el nombre del dios del caos en Egipto, hermano de Osiris, al cual asesinó y después cortó en pedazos esparciéndolos por todo Egipto.

Oh! y en japonés, Seth se pronuncia igual que Seto XD me enteré hace una semana por casualidad :p

Bueno pues ya saben, tanto si les ha gustado como si no...¡¡dejen reviews porfis!! XD


End file.
